Let him go
by Lhassa
Summary: Eren et Livaï ont tous les deux plus en commun qu'ils n'auront jamais avec un autre membre des hommes restants. Mikasa le sait, mais aurait préféré l'ignorer et surtout, ignorer la façon dont Eren regardait son supérieur. [EreRi]


**Cet OS n'a pas de grande prétention, si ce n'est vous offrir un petit répit d'Ereri au milieu de l'action constante qui rythme Shingeki no Kyojin. Je suis tombée sous le charme de ce pairing, qui ma foi a une alchimie physique et intellectuelle très touchante. En clair je suis fan. Vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi durant le récit qui suit, en particulier à travers les paroles de Christa. Même si elle-même ne se prononce pas comme fan d'Ereri. Ce qu'elle dit est assez douteux même d'un point de vue neutre en fait...**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et tant mieux pour eux uhu. J'ai choisi de mener cette histoire du point de vue de Mikasa. Je tiens à faire mes excuses aux fans de ce personnage à qui je fais vivre de bien cruelles déceptions. Rating T pour une petite scène aux sous-entendus explicites. Rien de graphique cependant. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Let him go_**

A l'orée de la forêt où la 104ème division avait établi sa cachette provisoire, le son désagréable de sa hache tranchant les bûches résonnait dans les oreilles de Mikasa. Après quelques heures passées à couper du bois avec Christa, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que la jeune femme aux traits asiatique souleva la dizaine de kilos que représentait son travail de la matinée. Elle fit signe à sa camarade blonde de la suivre, et les deux jeunes femmes prirent le chemin de leur refuge au milieu des arbres. Le Caporal Livaï ne devrait plus tarder à les rejoindre, et elles devaient encore participer aux tâches ménagères avec le reste de l'escadron. Eren avait été clair à ce sujet.

« Le Caporal Livaï est un maniaque. Tout doit être nickel lors de son arrivée, alors on doit tous s'y mettre, avait décrété le grand brun avec autorité. »

Eren ayant passé plus de temps avec le Caporal qu'eux-mêmes, aucun n'avait été à l'encontre de son ordre, bien que Jean se soit montré un peu réticent à l'idée qu'Eren leur ordonne quoi que ce soit. Quant à elle, Mikasa connaissait le jeune homme mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que lui-même. L'attitude d'Eren lui avait assez déplu non pas parce qu'il lui avait donné des consignes, mais parce qu'il se montrait aussi sérieux pour cet homme en particulier.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Eren ne respectait personne, et surtout pas les adultes. Il n'avait de considération pour aucun autre être humain en dehors de lui et de sa famille. Quant au respect, inutile même de l'évoquer. C'était un fait; Eren était un sale gamin au caractère tempétueux, insoumis et indomptable qui ne laissait personne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Même maintenant, le brun n'avait qu'un seul objectif. Exterminer tous les Titans jusqu'au dernier. Et il se fichait éperdument de l'opinion des autres. Eren était un jeune homme violent aux idées bien arrêtées qui se laissait facilement submerger par ses émotions. Et pourtant, Mikasa voyait à quel point son attitude changeait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Livaï. Eren semblait soudainement se tempérer, apaiser ses instincts animaux et prendre ainsi le temps de dompter son impulsivité. Il avait une confiance absolue en son supérieur, et une envie évidente de ne pas le décevoir.

Ce n'était pas que Mikasa n'était pas heureuse de la bonne influence de leur supérieur sur Eren. Après tout, en agissant sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, Eren se mettait constamment en danger. Mais ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était qu'Eren le fasse pour le Caporal Livaï, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui l'impressionnait, qu'il admirait et respectait dans ce monde. La jeune femme aurait préféré qu'Eren ait cette prise de conscience avant et pour d'autres personnes qui se souciaient de lui depuis bien plus longtemps; pour elle ou bien pour Armin. Mais ces sentiments, c'était à Livaï qu'Eren les destinait, et à personne d'autre. Mikasa respectait aussi bien Livaï qu'elle s'en méfiait, et elle n'appréciait guère qu'Eren soit attentif et appliqué spécialement pour leur Caporal.

Alors qu'elle et Christa passaient devant la cabane, Mikasa put entendre Eren sermonner les autres membres de l'équipe sur leurs piètres qualités de ménagers. Désormais de mauvaise humeur, elle laissa tomber sa charge sans aucun ménagement dans la remise, éveillant la curiosité de Christa qui rangeait méticuleusement les bûches à ses côtés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mikasa ? J'imagine que ces bûches n'étaient pas trop lourdes pour toi.

-Ce n'est rien. »

La réponse de Mikasa fut sans appel, mais après trois années d'entraînement et tant de combats livrés ensemble, la blonde connaissait suffisamment le meilleur élément de leur promotion pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle décida d'aborder nonchalamment le sujet, feignant de lancer une discussion normale.

« Eren est bien diligent aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aimait tant faire le ménage, s'amusa Christa.

-Eren n'a jamais aimé faire le ménage. »

Christa remarqua nettement la froideur du ton de sa coéquipière, et devina qu'elle avait visé juste.

« C'est normal qu'il se donne du mal pour le Caporal Livaï. Après tout, c'est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Nous le respectons tous profondément.

-Il a publiquement battu Eren jusqu'au sang. »

La rancune de Mikasa était tenace. En fait, la jeune femme fulminait. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce moment humiliant pour Eren, que Livaï avait frappé et piétiné sans se donner la peine d'user de ses mains comme s'il répugnait à le toucher. Christa comprenait qu'elle en veuille au Caporal Livaï d'avoir ainsi malmené Eren, mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir en lui un monstre que cela avait amusé.

« Tu sais Mikasa, peut-être que le Caporal Livaï a agi uniquement dans l'intérêt d'Eren. En y repensant, tous les membres de la Cour voulaient sa mort. En prenant le rôle du méchant, il l'a en quelque sorte rendu plus humain et c'est ce qui a conduit à la décision de l'épargner. En fait, le Caporal lui a évité - »

Christa fut interrompue par le regard noir de Mikasa qui tourna les talons et sortit de la remise sans un mot. La blonde baissa tristement les yeux et continua à ranger les bûches. Il y avait certaines choses à entendre plus difficiles que d'autres, mais elle ne pouvait mentir à Mikasa uniquement pour le bien de leur amitié. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Livaï était un supérieur nerveux mais juste qui se souciait de ses soldats, et en particulier d'Eren.

* * *

« Je vois que le ménage a été consciencieusement fait. »

Livaï leva un index recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière après avoir effleuré le dessous de la table du salon, un sourire agacé aux lèvres.

« Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard. »

Eren lança un regard contrarié à Mikasa qu'il avait chargé de nettoyer la table. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard de son ami, vexée. Le brun l'avait presque agressée lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la cabane avec ses bottes recouvertes de terre avant de lui aboyer d'aller dépoussiérer la table, ce qu'elle avait été faire avec mauvaise volonté.

Tandis que Livaï exposait la situation et leur faisait prendre connaissance du plan qu'ils devraient désormais suivre, Mikasa regardait régulièrement Eren du coin de l'œil. Le brun écoutait attentivement ce que leur disait leur supérieur, les yeux rivés sur son visage exténué. Cela était impossible à remarquer pour les autres, mais Mikasa pouvait dire qu'Eren avait l'air légèrement préoccupé par l'état de Livaï. Elle serra ses poings sous la table, et attendit patiemment la fin de ses instructions.

Leur supérieur les congédia à la fin du repas après leur avoir donné à tous le même ordre; aller faire une ronde dans la forêt pour vérifier que personne ne les avait trouvé. Irritée par l'attention qu'Eren portait à Livaï, Mikasa était sortie la première pour aller préparer son cheval. Eren ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, leurs chevaux se reposant dans deux écuries proches.

« Mikasa, ça va ? J'ai senti que t'étais tendue pendant tout le repas, et t'es partie vite à la fin, demanda Eren en sellant sa monture. »

La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement coupable de s'être sentie en colère à l'encontre d'Eren. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui depuis ce matin, son frère se souciait d'elle, assez pour avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Spontanément, Mikasa voulu dire à Eren qu'elle n'appréciait pas le Caporal, qu'elle le trouvait étrange, qu'elle se méfiait de lui. Mais après une courte réflexion, elle jugea plus sage de ne pas révéler le fond de sa pensée à Eren. Le brun se serait sans doute emporté en entendant ça, et Mikasa voulait à tout prix éviter les louanges d'Eren à propos de Livaï pour lui prouver combien elle avait tort. L'idée même qu'il se mette en colère contre elle pour défendre Livaï lui était insupportable.

« Ca va. Je suis inquiète pour toi. Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, mis en garde Mikasa.

-Toujours à rabâcher ça, soupira Eren en vérifiant que le tapis ne glissait pas sous la selle du cheval. J'ai suivi le même entraînement que toi pendant trois ans, je suis capable de me défendre seul.

-Mais-

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu as voulu me protéger. »

L'air sombre d'Eren ne suffit pas à démonter la résolution de Mikasa. Elle allait répliquer quand une voix masculine s'éleva derrière eux.

« Autrement dit, tu refuses de porter la responsabilité des blessures des autres. Si c'est ce qui t'effraie et t'empêche d'avancer, alors tu dois devenir plus fort, Eren. »

Livaï se tenait en face d'Eren, de l'autre côté de son cheval dont il caressait l'encolure d'un air pensif. Mikasa remarqua que le brun tressaillit, et que ses gestes se firent soudain plus vifs.

« Oui, Caporal Livaï.

-Avant que tu ne partes, je dois te parler Eren. Suis-moi. »

Eren hocha la tête, et partit à la suite de Livaï sans dire un mot. Cette attitude de respect silencieux déplut à Mikasa, qui les regarda s'éloigner les sourcils froncés d'irritation.

« Pars devant avec les autres Mikasa, ordonna Livaï en sentant qu'elle les observait. Eren vous rejoindra peu après. »

Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas la demande du commandant, Mikasa hocha la tête, et retourna à la préparation de sa monture. La jeune femme réfléchit longuement à ce que le Caporal pouvait bien vouloir à Eren. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle abandonna l'idée de découvrir ce qui se tramait, et partit avec les autres.

« Eren n'est pas là ? remarqua Armin tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route.

-Le Caporal Livaï devait lui parler, répondit platement Mikasa.

-Je me demande bien de quoi, songea Jean à haute voix. Il a pourtant abordé tous les sujets ce midi.

-Ce serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient leurs secrets, soupira Connie. On n'est pas au même niveau que le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité et d'un mec qui peut se transformer en Titan.

-Eren a passé plus de temps avec Livaï que nous. Il a même fait partie de son équipe, et a assisté à la mort des membres de cette escouade. Et puis, l'un représente la plus grande force de l'humanité, et l'autre son plus grand espoir. Ils partagent sans doute plus qu'on ne peut comprendre, nota Christa avec indulgence. »

Mikasa plissa les yeux à la remarque de la blonde.

« Je le trouve étrange. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ses intentions.

-Moi non plus, mais j'te l'ai dit, on n'appartient pas au même monde, renifla dédaigneusement Connie

-Des bruits de sabot ! »

Sasha se retourna vivement et stoppa net le reste du groupe. Ils guettèrent tous l'arrivée du cavalier qui venait probablement à leur rencontre. Sans surprise, Eren apparut derrière les feuillages.

« Bien, nous sommes au complet maintenant que le petit préféré a terminé de lambiner en toute impunité, lança Jean d'un ton sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, on y va ? »

Qu'Eren ne réponde pas à la provocation et ignore tout simplement Jean était complètement inattendu. Les membres de l'escouade se regardèrent entre eux sans comprendre, et se mirent à la suite d'Eren qui était parti devant. Le jeune homme était d'une bonne humeur étrange, et personne n'osa faire de commentaires. Un peu plus tard, Mikasa arriva aux côtés d'Eren et lui demanda ce que Livaï lui voulait.

« Me demander mon accord pour participer aux expériences qu'Hanji prévoit avec mon corps de Titan.

-Il t'a demandé ton accord ?

-Bon, il tenait seulement à me mettre en garde, c'est vrai.

-Il t'a mis en garde ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? »

Mikasa resta silencieuse.

Le groupe ne croisa pas âme qui vive durant sa ronde, et les soldats rentrèrent au crépuscule avec un sentiment de relative sécurité. Une possible nuit à l'abri du danger était toujours bonne à prendre. Mikasa et Eren arrêtèrent leurs chevaux côte à côte, et quand Eren retira sa veste pour bouger plus librement pendant qu'il étrillait sa monture, les sourcils de Mikasa se froncèrent. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange juste en dessous de la mâchoire du brun. La jeune femme s'approcha, et put détailler une tâche d'un violet profond à côté de sa pomme d'Adam.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mikasa en posant un doigt sur la marque.

-Ah, ça ? J'ai dû me prendre une branche tout à l'heure en galopant pour vous rejoindre. »

Eren ne se formalisa pas de la question, ce qui rendit le doute de Mikasa assez mal fondé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'une simple branche ne pouvait infliger un bleu pareil.

« C'est un coup ? dit durement Mikasa. C'est le Caporal Livaï, il t'a encore frappé ? Il t'a obligé à accepter l'expérience ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Mikasa ? s'amusa Eren. Et puis s'il m'avait frappé, vous seriez en train de me ramasser à la petite cuillère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger. »

La jeune femme fixa Eren quelques instants supplémentaires, comme pour s'assurer de sa santé mentale –Eren qui plaisantait à propos de ça ?!-, avant de retourner à sa monture sans rien ajouter. Eren pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Mikasa continuait d'être suspicieuse et décida qu'elle n'en resterait surement pas là.

* * *

Le soir venu, tous les occupants de la cabane s'étaient mis à table et profitaient du dîner pour échanger les dernières informations reçues dans l'après-midi. Hanji et Livaï annoncèrent au reste du groupe qu'il était temps qu'Eren commence les expériences prévues avec son corps de Titan, et le principal concerné ne vit pas d'inconvénient à s'y mettre dès le lendemain matin. Les tâches ménagères furent réparties, et les membres restreints de l'escouade se dispersèrent pour nourrir les chevaux, s'occuper de l'entretien du matériel ou nettoyer la cuisine.

Quand elle eut terminé de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de leurs harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec Christa et Armin, Mikasa souhaita une bonne nuit à ses deux camarades puis parti à la recherche d'Eren. Le brun avait été assigné aux écuries avec Sasha, et devait lui aussi avoir tout juste terminé. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, la seule présente était Sasha.

« Si tu es venue chercher Eren, il est parti il y a dix minutes avec le Caporal Livaï, dit Sasha en lisant la question sur le visage de Mikasa. Ils ont pas pensé une minute que ça m'embêterait de finir toute seule… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, ignorant les plaintes de Sasha, et revint sur ses pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Mikasa alla vérifier qu'Eren n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre entre temps, mais Jean lui certifia qu'il n'était pas revenu. Ignorant la tentative du jeune homme de lancer une conversation, elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon. Elle y croisa Hanji, penchée sur ses nombreux schémas et documents. La scientifique lui adressa un sourire mystérieux lorsqu'elle lui demanda où étaient Eren et Livaï. Seulement, Mikasa comprit partiellement ce sourire, et prétendant retourner dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le quartier des supérieurs.

Alors qu'elle posait un pied dans le couloir qui donnait sur les chambres d'Hanji et Livaï, Mikasa sursauta et se mit en garde en entendant un coup abrupt contre un mur. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du Caporal. Le bruit ne se reproduisit pas, mais en tendant l'oreille, Mikasa distingua comme des soupirs lancinants. Soudainement inquiète pour Eren, elle allait ouvrir la porte quand son corps se stoppa de lui-même. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Toutes ses pensées de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit, et un pressentiment la fit frissonner.

Le gémissement étouffé qu'elle entendit la pétrifia, et elle resta pantoise devant la porte, incapable de bouger. Aucun doute, Eren était bien derrière cette porte. Mikasa connaissait la voix du brun par cœur, de ses hurlements de rage à ses rires, de ses pleurs à ses gémissements de souffrances. Mais ça, cet éclat là, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Puis elle entendit une chose. Le bruit mat de deux corps qui entraient en contact. Puis une autre. Les coups du sommier d'un lit contre un mur. Et encore une autre. Le souffle saccadé de l'effort physique. Et une dernière qui la fit pâlir. Le prénom de leur supérieur soufflé d'une voix tremblante d'aise.

« Eren, est-ce que tu vas bien ? souffla Livaï d'une voix rauque mais pleine de prévenance.

-Mh, continue, encouragea le brun à court de souffle.

-Je peux y aller plus doucement, demain- »

Livaï fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Le silence qui dura quelques longues secondes fit remarquer à la jeune femme combien son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré.

« N-Nh, haleta Eren, au contraire, Livaï… Nh !

-Eren… ! »

L'éclat de voix indécent qui s'ensuivit et les violents craquements du lit surprirent Mikasa, qui fit un pas en arrière maladroit et chuta. Le choc la tira de sa transe, et son visage devint cramoisi. Ne concevant que trop bien ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte, et jugeant qu'elle en avait entendu assez, elle quitta précipitamment le couloir pour se retirer dans sa propre chambre.

Eren était le seul membre de sa famille restant elle le chérissait plus que tout autre être en ce monde. Aussi, elle était mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir surpris Eren dans cette activité particulière. Sans parler du choc qu'il entretienne une relation pareille avec Livaï. Mikasa avait soupçonné Eren d'avoir une affection particulière pour lui, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Incapable de raisonner de façon cohérente, Mikasa se glissa dans son lit, et tenta d'apaiser le flot de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren semblait de bonne humeur et prêt pour les expériences, tandis que Mikasa cachait tant bien que mal le mal de crâne qu'elle avait eu le matin en se levant, tant son sommeil avait été agité. Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs chevaux, Mikasa vit une nouvelle fois Livaï s'approcher d'elle et d'Eren. Toutefois, ce fut à elle qu'il s'adressa. Se mettant sur ses gardes, elle suivit l'homme plus petit qu'elle en gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du reste des soldats, Livaï s'adossa à un arbre, et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Hanji m'a informé que tu cherchais Eren hier soir. »

Mikasa ne répondit rien, mais fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

La question de Livaï n'en était pas vraiment une. Devinant les intentions du Caporal, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, soutenant le regard perçant de son supérieur.

« Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas. Tu vois tout le mal que font mes décisions à Eren. Même aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de prendre part aux expériences d'Hanji. Mais je me suis également porté garant de sa sécurité, et je suis aussi inquiet que toi quant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Que tu l'acceptes ou pas, je me préoccupe vraiment de lui. »

Les yeux de Mikasa se rétrécirent de colère, les images du procès lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Tu es importante pour Eren. Tu es la seule famille qui lui reste. Alors laisse-moi te dire ceci. Je sais que tu te charges déjà de la protection d'Eren. Je te fais confiance. Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire confiance en retour, mais je veille déjà sur lui, et je continuerai à le faire tant que je serai en vie. Tu as ma parole. »

Livaï et Mikasa passèrent de longues minutes à s'affronter du regard. La jeune femme n'en démordant pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Eren, ce fut Livaï qui mit un terme à la conversation comme il l'avait débuté.

« Ce sera tout. Tu peux disposer. »

Mikasa resta fermement sur place quelques secondes supplémentaires, accordant un infime accord de sa part à Livaï, avant de le saluer et de s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas le Caporal, mais qu'il soit si concerné par Eren qu'il vienne lui en parler en personne le rendait un peu plus méritant à ses yeux. Pas qu'elle soit quand même prête à l'accepter de sitôt.

« Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce que Livaï t'a dit ? demanda Eren en feignant d'être tout à fait calme.

-On a parlé de ta protection.

-Quoi ?! s'insurgea le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, combien de fois je- »

Eren s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase sans que Mikasa ne comprenne pourquoi. Rien autour n'avait pu perturber le brun. Pourtant, il secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton plus calme à la grande surprise de Mikasa.

« J'ai tendance à oublier que je suis officiellement l'espoir de l'humanité, railla-t-il. Ce qui implique des responsabilités, dont celle de se laisser protéger. »

Sans qu'il ne le dise vraiment, Mikasa comprit qu'il acceptait enfin qu'elle veuille mettre sa vie en première ligne tant qu'il s'agissait de le défendre. Et la jeune femme se doutait qu'Eren n'était pas parvenu à ce raisonnement tout seul. Elle jeta un regard méfiant vers Livaï qui s'occupait de son propre cheval.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait ordonné de participer aux expériences d'Hanji. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à contester ces propos, mais la referma aussitôt. Il saisit sans doute quelque chose qui échappa à Mikasa, puisqu'il répondit :

« Oui, c'est vrai que le Caporal me l'a ordonné. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est tout. »

Heureuse d'entendre Eren lui dire ça, Mikasa s'apaisa.

« Je vous fait confiance.

-Comment ça vous ? »

Et Mikasa éluda la question d'Eren avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

**Livaï, Levi, Rivaille... Pour ma part, je préfère l'écriture Levi tout en le prononçant Livaï. A part ça, je ne suis pas très compliquée. Certains d'entre vous le trouveront peut être OOC. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai été très surprise en lisant plusieurs fictions dans lesquelles Levi est un sadique qui insulte tout le monde et aime se défouler sur Eren. Je n'avais pas du tout interprété son personnage de la sorte. Levi est pour moi un homme certes nerveux et maniaque, mais juste et responsable, qui se préoccupe vraiment de ses troupes, et qui a de la considération pour tout un chacun. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que j'aime tellement ce personnage, et que je trouve qu'ils se complètent parfaitement avec Eren, ce gosse tempétueux ayant besoin d'être cadré par quelqu'un qu'il admire.**

**J'aime bien l'idée d'une Mikasa protectrice avec Eren, mais de là à les voir en couple... Je considère qu'ils forment une famille, et Levi aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il décide d'aller parler à Mikasa. Heichou, quel homme vous êtes...**

**(J'ai regardé l'anime et lu les scans en anglais. Par conséquent, je connaissais les rangs de chaque personnages en anglais mais pas en français. J'ai rapidement feuilleté le guide à la Fnac pour pouvoir donner les termes exacts, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée!)**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos déceptions ou de vos agréables surprises!**

**Lhassa**


End file.
